Knights of Pluto
The Knights of Pluto is a humorously inept group of nine knights led by Adelbert Steiner in Final Fantasy IX stationed at Alexandria Castle. Effectively a police force of Alexandria, they are charged with the protection of Queen Brahne and Princess Garnet, but they get discharged when Steiner leaves with Zidane's group, being replaced by General Beatrix and her soldiers under martial law. Notable members * Captain Adelbert Steiner * Blutzen, Pluto Knight II – The first super sleuth, was ambushed by Blank and Zidane, and his armor was stolen (worn by Zidane). * Kohel, Pluto Knight III – The second super sleuth, was ambushed by Blank and Zidane, and his armor was stolen (worn by Blank). * Laudo, Pluto Knight IV – The Writer, found in the library. * Dojebon, Pluto Knight V – The Artilleryman, a bit of a klutz, he runs straight into Steiner at one point. * Breireicht, Pluto Knight VI – The knight who is exercising in the left tower, he knows all the knights and what they do best. * Weimar, Pluto Knight VII – The knight who knows the names of all the girls in town. He also appears as a boss with Haagen and Steiner. * Haagen, Pluto Knight VIII – The Navigator, found dipping his feet in the canal in the courtyard. He also appears as a boss with Weimar and Steiner. * Mullenkedheim, Pluto Knight IX – The Cannonball expert, found hungry in the banquet hall. * Unnamed Pluto Knight (Blank) - Found near the right-hand gate. Quests Rallying the knights During the performance of I Want to Be Your Canary the player has the option to find the Knights of Pluto in the locations listed above. Locating them all and reporting to Breireicht in the left tower will earn an Elixir. Battle of Alexandria When Bahamut attacks Alexandria on Disc 3, Garnet gives orders to the Knights of Pluto. Their past ineptitude has vanished, replaced by the passion they have to defend their home. The knights' personalities will be a key factor in the completion of the tasks they are assigned. * Weimar and Haagen are more suited for the protect the townspeople task. * Breireicht and Laudo should be the ones for the contact Lindblum task. * Blutzen and Kohel are the simple choices for the gather information task. * Dojebon and Mullenkedheim have the skills needed for the fire the cannons task. An easy way to accomplish this is to first choose Gather Information and choose Blutzen and Kohel then mash confirm. If the player assigns the jobs correctly they will receive Angel Earrings. Otherwise, the reward is an Ether, Hi-Potion, or Elixir. Gameplay Haagen and Weimar are fought alongside Steiner on the Prima Vista. Other appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy One of Zidane's alternate outfits is the Knight of Pluto armor he uses as a disguise in ''Final Fantasy IX. He wears a single piece chestplate with pale gray and green shorts and brown boots. He bears a sword sheath strapped over his torso, and a small round shield on his left arm. His EX Mode form in this outfit is purple. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Zidane's Knight of Pluto armor appears as his alternate outfit for his 2nd form. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Zidane's Knight of Pluto armor appears as his alternate costume. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Alexandria Pluto Knight FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art of a Knight of Pluto. Steiner-ffix-field.png|Field model of Steiner. KnightOfPluto-ffix-npc1.png|Knight model used by Blutzen, Laudo, Dojebon, Breireicht, Weimar, and Haagen. KnightOfPluto-ffix-npc2.png|Knight model used by Kohel and Mullenkedheim. KnightOfPluto-ffix-battle.png|Knight of Pluto in battle. Blutzen-ffix-undressed.png|Model of Blutzen undressed. Kohel-ffix-undressed.png|Model of Kohel undressed. Blank-ffix-knight.png|Blank in Kohel's uniform. Zidane - Knights of Pluto Costume.PNG|Zidane in Blutzen's uniform. Beatrix-Mikoto-Red-Rose-FFIX.png|Knights of Pluto on the ''Red Rose. Dissidia012-ZidaneConcept.jpg|Artwork for Dissidia Final Fantasy. Etymology There are nine members of the Knights of Pluto from the fact that Pluto (at the time of the game's release) was the ninth planet from the Sun until demoted to a dwarf planet. The Knights of Pluto could also be a play on The Raven, a poem by Edgar Allan Poe. The titular raven arrives on the narrator's doorstep from "Night's Plutonian shore". The Knights of Pluto bear other names in the German version, most of them resembling cities: * Breireicht - Bayreuth * Haagen - Hagen * Kohel - Kochel * Laudo - Lauda * Mullenkedheim - Märchenheim * Dojebon - Shanel * Blutzen - Marktwart * Weimar - Weimar Trivia *The market square in Alexandria has a monument called "The Three Heroic Knights of Pluto". Inspecting it says the following: This statue was built to commemorate the three knights who fought bravely in the 15th Lindblum War, in 1601. * Blutzen is seen undressed with darker skin and a blond mohawk; however, when he in his knight uniform, his skin is paler, and his hair, although mostly unseen, is a brown bowl cut. *"Knights of Pluto" is a quiz answer on an Academia quiz terminal in Final Fantasy XIII-2. *In an early draft for the Final Fantasy IX opening unearthed from an old development memo Hironobu Sakaguchi has since shared online, it appears the group of soldiers Steiner was envisioned to lead was an unnamed guard of paladins who would have aided Steiner in storming the Theater Ship to save Garnet. When the Theater Ship would have taken flight, all of the paladins bar Steiner would have been blown off the deck. References de:Pluto-Truppe es:Batallón Pluto pt-br:Knights of Pluto Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy IX